It is known that vehicles should be equipped with spoiler systems in order to positively influence the air flow around the vehicle. Besides front spoilers, side spoilers or underfloor spoilers, rear spoilers are known in particular in this connection. It is also known that sports vehicles equip these spoiler systems with spoiler bodies which are movably mounted between different positions. This relates in particular to different driving situations or different speed situations. During normal driving operation, in order to improve the resistance value of the vehicle, the spoiler body can be brought into a retracted position in which it allows no or only a slight influencing of the air flow around the vehicle. If, however, relatively large downforces are desired, for example during rapid cornering, extended positions can be selected which allow different influencing possibilities for the air flow around the vehicle.